1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a don/doff support stand for use with rear entry space suits. The purpose of the stand is to support the space suit in a generally upright position to allow easy donning and doffing by an astronaut. The disclosure relates primarily to a stand for use in a one-g environment; however, certain features of the stand could be modified for use with spacecraft, lunar or planetary bases having a different gravity field strength. The stand is adjustable to accommodate astronauts of various heights. The retainer in the stand is tiltably mounted. When the retainer tilts the upper torso of the space suit likewise tilts. The purpose of the tiltably mounted retainer is to facilitate unimpeded entry and exit through the rear entry door of the space suit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art space suits having horizontal body seal closures are put on and taken off in a significantly different manner than the rear entry space suit to be used with the present invention. Because of the different modes of donning and doffing used with prior art space suits, the prior art support stands are significantly different from the present invention.
One prior art don/doff stand utilized a pair of locking cams which engaged a groove in the portable life support pack positioned on the back of prior art space suits. Because this groove was positioned on the back of the space suit, it was outside of the visual envelope of the astronaut. When the astronaut wished to use the prior art don/doff support stand, he would back up against the locking cams and, guided by a technician, would position the grooves on the back pack to engage the cams. This is a rather cumbersome technique because the astronaut could not visually guide his space suit into engagement with the don/doff stand. Once the suit was locked in and supported by the stand, the astronaut could focus on doffing the suit. First the astronaut would release the horizontal body seal closure which functions like a belt on a conventional pair of trousers. After releasing the horizontal body seal closure, the leg portions of the space suit would fall downward like a pair of trousers. The technician would then hold the arms of the space suit in a generally upright position and the astronaut would slide downward to get out of the upper torso portion of the prior art space suit.
In another prior art don/doff support stand locking pins were used to engage circular opposed orifices on the portable life support pack. Again these locking pins and orifices were outside the visual envelope of the astronaut which made engagement thereof difficult without the assistance of a technician.
The present invention overcomes the difficulties of the prior art by positioning the locking lug and retainer within the visual envelope of the astronaut. It further provides for a hand bar assembly which allows the astronaut easy access through the rear entry.